


Everything's Not Lost

by someonesendhelp



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, and i also suck at writing, because i'm forgetful and lazy, but like, i'm gonna add tags as the story progresses, lots of inaccuracies prolly, probably, so don't expect too much please thanks huhu, so i'm not sure how this will go, this is my very first hxh fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someonesendhelp/pseuds/someonesendhelp
Summary: Protecting Woble, reclaiming his clan's eyes, and surviving the entire trip towards the Dark Continent proved to be harder than what Kurapika anticipated.It didn't help that he got to meet Kuroro Lucifer there, posing as another threat to Woble's safety.





	1. Hatred

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, my first HxH fic. Didn't really expect myself to write one tbh... But hey, I hope you enjoy this. Though, I apologize in advance for some inaccuracies. I had to reread the manga before writing this, but my memory sucks so meh haha
> 
> Also, I suck at titles. Actually, I just suck at writing in general hahaha
> 
> Shout out to my friend, Mariel, for beta-reading this mess! I owe you big time!

It was a lively banquet, despite the danger looming around them.

Kurapika stood straight as his eyes scanned the area, alert and vigilant at even the slightest shift in the atmosphere. Everything seemed pretty normal for the time being, but he didn’t lower his guard. He shifted on where he stood, sparing a glance to Queen Oito and Prince Woble, before returning his attention to the hall.

Time was moving slowly, and Kurapika just wished he could usher the queen and her child back to the safety of their own quarters. But the banquet had just started, and although there was really no such thing as a safe place inside the ship, the room was a much better choice than where they are right now. A lot of possibilities could happen. The Succession War, despite being kept secret by the Kakin Royal Family, still poses a threat even if they are in public. Kurapika knew most of these princes are power hungry enough, they’d stage something in front of many to kill a prince or two.

It didn’t help that they had learned nen. They might be new to it, but Kurapika knew talent when he saw one.

Tserriednich was one of those.

The moment the prince stepped into the banquet, Kurapika could feel the strong aura that surrounded him. It had only been a few days since his stunt about announcing the existence of nen amongst those concerned, but the prince was learning faster than the average. Even Queen Oito, who had been able to use nen thanks to him, still have not mastered the basics. She was still struggling with her _Ten_ despite Bill’s patience and perseverance at teaching her.

But Tserriednich was good at it, a genius even. That much Kurapika could tell. He might be one of those that could learn and master it in less than a month. If this was the case, then it could be trouble. Other than being a far greater threat to Woble, fighting Tserriednich for his clan’s Scarlet Eyes could pose a problem. And if he really was as convoluted as what Kurapika heard him to be, then he had to take a step back for a moment and rethink his entire mission.

How would he get them back? He can’t simply force Tserriednich into returning them. The prince was too psychopathic enough to even consider his offer. Fighting him would be difficult, as his abnormal progression in nen and his nen beast could keep Kurapika from forcibly taking the eyes away. Killing him wasn’t an option. He refused to kill anyone that wasn’t a Spider, even if it was someone who held the eyes. He might threaten them, but he wasn’t as merciless as the Ryodan to consider finishing them off.

He hated these monsters, but he’s not like them.

Finally, the time came when the princes had to return to their quarters. As per rule, the first prince, Benjamin, left the hall first, accompanied by two of his bodyguards. He waved the crowd farewell, a kind yet firm smile etched on his face. Kurapika would have believed that it was genuine if it wasn’t for what Shimano had told him. Benjamin wasn’t kind. He was cold, strong, and ruthless.

Next was Camilla, holding her chin up as she left the hall, lips pulled up into a wide smile. There was something about her that Kurapika couldn’t quite place. Maybe it was the way she held herself, or the way she looked at others.

The third to leave was Zhang Lei, the third Kakin prince. He smiled politely, and despite his small physique, he was confident with himself and his abilities. Due to their temporary truce with the Prince’s camp, he was less wary with him. And although he did not fully trust him, he trusts the man’s honor. People like Zhang Lei keep their word, and would do nothing to break it.

And then it was Tserriednich, leaving with a woman by his side, laughing amicably at something she said. Obviously, the woman was charmed with the prince, as her eyes never left him. If the rumors he heard were true, then maybe this is how Tserriednich lures his victims- charming them until they let their guard down, enough for him to do his next attack.

When it was Prince Tubeppa’s turn, Kurapika immediately felt the shift in the atmosphere he was dreading earlier. Everything felt wrong, dangerous, and he was alarmed for the queen and her child’s safety. He didn’t know what it was- who it was- but he shifted his stance, ready to fight and defend Woble if needed. He subtly tried to scan his surroundings, looking for the source, his chains appearing and disappearing into existence.

“Is something the matter, Kurapika?” Queen Oito asked, obviously trying to stay calm. This was bad. Kurapika must show her that there was nothing to worry about.

“Don’t worry, Queen Oito,” he assured, still looking for what it was. The queen didn’t believe him, though, and Kurapika knew that she felt the apprehension he was feeling. She was a smart woman, after all. “It will be okay.”

It didn’t help. She was becoming anxious. He tried to turn around to face and placate her, but what caught his eyes made him stop dead.

He could hear his own heartbeat between his ears, deafening him from the background noise around him. His irises, their color hidden under his contacts, immediately bled scarlet, threatening to show through the guise. His chains materialized fully, the familiar cold metal searing against his skin.

He knew he had not completely gotten rid of him, knew that their fates would intertwine sooner or later. But no preparation could ready him for this, not even the most calculated ones. He was here, where he least expected it.

Kuroro Lucifer.

He was standing a few feet away from him, expression dark and eyes intense, watching Kurapika warily and waiting for his next move.

_A step._

Kurapika could feel himself step forward, towards the direction where the man stood. His heartbeat grew louder, thudding against his chest in an almost painful manner. He knew Queen Oito was calling after him, Bill too, both probably concerned at the strange behavior he was displaying. He heeded them no mind, his burning gaze still pinned on the man.

_Another step._

The loud rhythm of his heartbeat vanished, only to be replaced by the anguished cries of his clan, wailing in pain and anger and agony. They screamed for revenge, for their killer to be chained down to hell.

_Another step._

It was now or never. He must kill him, even if it would cost him his life. There were no longer any hindrance to keep him from achieving that, no more weaknesses for this wretched man to exploit, no more friends he could lose at his hands.

He slowly raised his hand, only to freeze at the sound of a gentle coo coming from behind him.

Clarity immediately washed over him, and he turned around just to see Prince Woble sitting upright in her cradle- watching, calling, and reaching for him. Her wide eyes looked worried, as if she sensed the distress brewing inside Kurapika’s mind. She extended her small arms for him, and Kurapika mentally hit himself for forgetting what was important right now.

Protecting Woble.

He raked a shaky hand through his hair and walked towards the prince, taking her hand when they were in reach. Their eyes met, and Kurapika wondered if that was Woble’s way of asking him if he was okay. He gave her a small, reassuring smile, and the baby mimicked the gesture. It put his anger at bay, temporarily pushing his thoughts of the Spiders’ leader away to focus on his mission.

He had to stay calm and composed for the queen and her child, and he would not fail them.

“My apologies, Queen Oito,” he said to the queen, bowing a little to show his respect and sincerity, “I did not mean to cause you worry.”

“Are you alright?” she asked, concern laced with her voice, and Kurapika was glad to see that she had calmed down too, albeit still a little nervous.

“Yes. It won’t happen again.”

Queen Oito gave him smile, before standing up and gathering Woble in her arms. The baby cooed at her mother, reaching up for her face and patting it with her small hands. The interaction made Kurapika smile and distracted him enough from looking at Kuroro’s general direction.

“What was that about?” Bill asked, voice low, both his hands inside his pockets. He craned his neck, probably searching for the source of Kurapika’s animosity. When he wasn’t able to identify what it was, he studied Kurapika instead. “It’s rare for you to lose composure like that. Got me pretty shaken up, to be honest.”

“Sorry,” he said, feeling Bill’s intense scrutiny on him. “Don’t worry about it. I can handle this.”

“You sure? ‘Cause I’m here to help you, whatever that is.”

Kurapika appreciated the offer, but he couldn’t pull Bill into this mess. “Thank you. But I’d rather have you guard the queen and the prince. You’re all they’ve got if something happens to me.”

“Don’t say that,” Bill chastised, a frown etched on his forehead.

When he returned his gaze to the entrance, Kurapika saw Prince Kacho leaving with her sister, holding her close and excitedly chatting away. He did not miss the look of concern Senritsu shot his way, and he reassured her by subtly nodding his head.

Kurapika had a hunch what the Ryodan leader intends to do here, and knowing the methods they apply during their heists, he wouldn’t be surprised if blood would be shed during the attack.

The threat to Prince Woble’s life just multiplied, and Kurapika needed to be ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really, REALLY, love Kurapika and Woble's interactions, like, it makes something inside me warm and fuzzy and i'm gonna cry now bye
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated UwU


	2. Apprehension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhmmm, I just wanna say that I had no idea what the fudge I was writing here like, I legit had no idea. Hopefully, everything makes sense.
> 
> Another shoutout to my beta reader, Mariel, for beta reading this mess! Sorry if I got to fix some of the errors before you did, dude! I promise to leave some of them next time hahaha

For Kurapika to be here was something he did not expect.

Kuroro slipped past the crowd, swiftly moving to avoid both tipsy, young women and chatty, pompous men. The night was drawing to a close and he was still nowhere near the Kurta. Though Kurapika was not his main target, he couldn’t help himself from finding out what the boy was up to other than being a bodyguard for one of the Kakin princes. He could, after all, affect the end result of this mission.

Seeing Kurapika inside the ship caught Kuroro off guard and that was something he wouldn’t deny. At the animosity Kurapika displayed just by seeing him, he knew that his hatred didn’t diminish- far from it even. The boy was so close to running amok, he was willing to abandon his post just to finish him for good. 

Kuroro never planned on exacting vengeance for both Uvo and Paku’s lives. He was not the type to go after his comrades’ killer (with Hisoka being an exception for sullying the Troupe and killing nenless members who- at that moment- were no match for him). Dying had always been a part of the job. But letting Kurapika live would be dangerous now that he knew he was on this ship, and working as a bodyguard for the youngest and weakest prince won’t distract him for long.

Kurapika must be taken care of to avoid future complications.

He studied the entrance to the hall and past it, eyes narrowing at the number of guards that lined the hallway leading to the royal family’s residence. Slipping in could pose a problem. Most of the guards were nen users, and although he was stronger than any them, he’d rather not have the entire army aware of his presence. One misstep could cause them everything. He considered teleportation, but then remembered that he cannot see the destination where it would take him, so it was immediately removed from his options.

“You’re talking about Prince Tyson, right?” a woman giggled, pulling Kuroro out of his musings. He slightly leaned his head to the side, trying to eavesdrop on the conversation. Any information regarding the princes could help him, and it would be foolish if he tried to ignore this one. Of course, it could be just mere speculation, but every speculation stems from a seed of truth.

“Yes!” the girl sitting beside her exclaimed, a chuckle escaping her lips. “I always thought she was a tad odd compared to the others, but after seeing the people she chose as her bodyguards?” She shook her head, although still quite amused.

“Well, she has always prioritized physical appearance ever since. Probably because of her romantic fantasies or something.” Ah, he could definitely use this.

“Quit it, you two!” A man had reprimanded, eyeing the both of them with a steely glare. Both women shut their mouths, looking down as to not meet his eyes. He must be the father, as they obeyed him without any protest. “I can’t believe this! Gossiping over the princes?! What if the Royal family hears you?!”

A quiet apology signaled the end of the conversation, so Kuroro no longer paid attention to them. A plan started to form on his mind, slowly making its way to the forefront.

He knew he was attractive, had used it to his advantage many times during their missions. Using it now could definitely provide him unlimited access to the residential area. With it, he no longer had to worry about slipping in every time he needed to. If the sixth prince really was this gullible, then the mission would be a success. He could even get rid of the Kurta along the way.

Now, Kuroro only has to wait for the next banquet to put his plan into action.

 

* * *

 

“You say that, but you don’t look okay.”

Kurapika sighed for the umpteenth time that night, watching Bill with slight annoyance. Nothing was wrong with him, he could function properly and perform his duties well, yet the man refused to believe it. Sure he got a little frazzled because of Kuroro’s presence made known, but now that he had his thoughts cleared and objectives into array, he was as good as before- well, before seeing Kuroro.

“I am, Bill,” he said, shoving his hands into his pockets. “I am perfectly capable of watching over the queen and the prince.”

Bill grunted, scrunching up his nose in irritation. “I don’t mean it like that! I just thought-“ he waved his hands around, gesturing to Kurapika, then to the queen, then back to Kurapika again, “-that you needed rest? You did use that ability earlier.”

“We’re down to half our men,” Kurapika pointed out, earning another grunt from his colleague, “we can’t risk the prince’s safety by having me rest.”

“And we can’t risk you passing out for another nine hours like last time. Besides, all of them were spies from the other princes. They’re still a threat to us.”

Kurapika turned to face Bill, face conveying nothing but determination. “No, Bill, I am not leaving the queen and the prince, and that’s final.”

Bill just sighed in surrender and completely dropped the subject. Kurapika knew he was just looking out for his well-being, but his mission to the prince comes first. He won’t lie about Bill being right, though. Another stunt with his eyes can incapacitate him. But he was not using it as much as before, so he was sure that he won’t collapse anytime soon.

Now that _Little Eye_ had been intercepted by Tserriednich’s nen beast, they could no longer use it again due to two reasons: One, the nen beast would be much more alert to oncoming presences that would infiltrate the prince’s room, and two, he doubted Queen Oito would be thrilled to use it anywhere near that place again. Besides, she had been having her training with Bill, so he couldn’t ask so much from her, given her slow pace at learning.

Kurapika massaged the bridge of his nose, trying to come up with a solution to their problems. He could use _Little Eye_ once more, but this time to keep surveillance on the other princes- the higher ranking ones, if possible. Tserriednich might be his priority, but they were also at war, and if his mission to his clan has to take a backseat for a moment in order to protect the prince, then he would have to do so.

He had made a promise and he intended to keep it until his last breath.

When the queen retired for the night, both Bill and Kurapika left the bedroom, opting to guard their clients outside their room’s doors. Shimano moved around, cleaning the residence diligently and with no complaint.

Bill, on the other hand, made himself comfortable on the couch. He looked quite tired. Well, after days of little to no rest, he probably does. Bill was the only one he could entrust with the queen and the prince’s safety. He was grateful for his dedication.

“Bill,” he started, shaking the already dozing man awake. Bill jerked upright, his droopy eyes widening, senses immediately sharp and alert. He turned to look at him in confusion, unable to ask what the problem was. “You go and rest. I’ll guard them tonight.”

The man was about to protest, but Kurapika gave him a look that indicated the conversation was over. Bill was only able to sigh, knowing that arguing with Kurapika was futile, and decided to head for his room.

“If anything comes up,” he said, voice starting to slur, “don’t hesitate to wake me up.” Kurapika nodded curtly, and Bill left with no other word.

Kurapika won’t deny that he was tired. He had been guarding the prince nonstop, and although he was able to rest (albeit unintended because he passed out), the stress and intensity of their problems were still able to catch up. No amount of rest could probably compensate for everything he had to go through these past few days.

He was tired, but he cannot give up now, not when the prince and queen need him the most.

Soon, everything will be over.

 

* * *

 

Due to Queen Oito’s excessive training in nen while keeping an eye out for the other princes from time to time, Kurapika’s camp missed attending the next day’s banquet. The queen was too fatigued to do so and was advised by her doctor to spend the entire day in bed.  

That made Kurapika’s job easier. Added to the fact that he didn’t need to entertain and teach a bunch of rookies about nen made his life a little easier that day.

Which made it easier for Bill to goad him into rest.

He was adamant about not leaving the prince’s side at first, wanting to use their remaining resources to the fullest. This earned him another incredulous look from Bill, who pointed out that if something happens to Kurapika due to overwork, then they’re all screwed.

Queen Oito joined in and also asked him to take a break, even if for a few minutes. Although she looked quite apprehensive, the woman, with a kind smile, assured him that it was okay and that Bill had a good point. Woble needed Kurapika to be in his top shape, and being unable to function well due to fatigue could cost them dearly.

Kurapika, with a heavy, guilt-ridden heart, decided to obey.

So when he woke up to a news of Prince Tyson’s camp recruiting a new bodyguard, he couldn’t help but beat himself over taking a rest instead of trying to track the movements of the higher ranking princes.

“How and why?” was the only thing that left Bill’s mouth, watching their informant in utter disbelief.

Babimaina only shrugged, taking his position near the door. “Well, she does whatever she wants with no regard for her safety.”

That did not make the situation less confusing to any of them in the room.

It was a huge issue, of course. No prince in their right mind would recruit a bodyguard in the middle of the succession war. The threat was too high. It was possible that they could be an assassin sent by the other princes, posing as a bodyguard to dispose of another competitor. Although higher ranking princes could just send one of their men directly to another’s camp, the lower ranking ones cannot.

“Did the Hunter Association even screen them?” Bill asked once more, still obviously processing the information.

“Prince Tyson refuses to have her guards screened. For her, a pleasing appearance is enough criteria.”

“This is trouble,” Bill murmured, and Kurapika understood. The scenario he had come up earlier was plausible, but the situation could also be interpreted as a new threat to their client. It could be that the new guard was loyal to their employer, and would do anything to ensure their success in the war.

“Maybe we could…” Kurapika trailed off, but immediately blocked the train of thought down. The queen was ordered to rest for the entire day. Keeping watch of the sixth prince’s camp would be doing exactly the opposite of that. “Never mind.”

He could feel Bill’s eyes on him, probably coming up with the same conclusion.

“I believe Prince Tyson wanted to send him as their representative,” Babimaina added, and Kurapika had the feeling he’s spilling out more information than necessary. Actually, he has been quite talkative today. “He might join with your nen discussion later.”

“I see…”

“Is it okay?” Bill asked, obviously wary. Kurapika nodded, although he had the feeling he was not convincing anyone, even himself.

“Weren’t they the only one who didn’t send a representative?”

“No. Prince Camilla didn’t send one. Prince Momoze, on the other hand… ” Bill trailed off, letting them fill in the rest of the sentence.

Kurapika couldn’t help the uneasy feeling that was brewing inside his chest. Something felt _wrong_ , one he couldn’t quite put a finger on. He turned to look at the direction of the prince and queen’s bedroom, apprehension finally settling in. He just needed to be on full alert and make sure no one besides Bill, Shimano, and him could get anywhere near the queen and the prince.

He could only hope it was nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to recheck the Wikia (lol I know) to fully understand Kuroro's teleportation. Apparently, he can't see the destination where the person/item is being teleported to (at least in my own understanding haha).
> 
> Also, I have a v good feeling about Babimaina idk why 
> 
> Ahhh! Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated <3 
> 
> (P.S. IT'S ALMOST JANUARY 29 AHHHH I'M FREAKING OUT)


End file.
